


It's still just me

by Taeyn



Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Misunderstandings, Multi, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: You kneel on the floor next to him, not caring one bit if your outfit gets messed-up, and pull him into a gentle hug while he keeps grumbling and sulking in your arms (but he doesn't pull away from you either). You're genuinely sorry though, and after a while he feels comforted enough to stop trying to fold his wings as far into his back as possible.-(or, you see them in their demon form for the first time (and it terrifies you)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	It's still just me

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the canon moments when you first see the demons in their true form!;; <3 but in this, that obviously hasn't happened- you're about to attend an evening ball when you suddenly see their true form for the first time.

**Mammon**

You're waiting in Mammon's bedroom while he puts the finishing touches on his evening outfit. When he emerges from his closet area beaming happily at you in his true form, you give a yelp of shock, he didn't give you any warning whatsoever. Your reaction gives Mammon such a fright that he starts yelling too, far louder than your initial yell, then stumbles backward, looking wildly at himself as if he must be covered in spiders or something. 

You try to explain as he keeps yelling "wha?? what, what is it??" before his wing crashes into a shelf of belongings and sends them flying, Mammon tripping and landing on the seat of his trousers on the ground. As soon as he realises what shocked you, Mammon immediately bellows something to the effect of "ya do know that I'm a demon right?!" 

His cheeks are burning with embarrassment, he put way more thought and effort into looking nice for you tonight than he'll ever admit, and your reaction was the complete opposite of what he was aiming for. 

You kneel on the floor next to him, not caring one bit if your outfit gets messed-up, and pull him into a gentle hug while he keeps grumbling and sulking in your arms (but he doesn't pull away from you either). You're genuinely sorry though, and after a while he feels comforted enough to stop trying to fold his wings as far into his back as possible. 

"It's still just me, got it?" he mutters, looking purposefully away as you sit back a little to look at his demon form. Now that he's not giving you a heart attack, you actually think he looks incredibly sweet, and you tell him that. 

"T-t-that's right! I look super cute when I'm dressed up! Say that _first_ next time why dontcha!" Mammon blurts, then abruptly gets up and drags you to your feet, determined to show you a great night out after all.

-

**Leviathan**

You and Levi are in high spirits while getting ready in his bedroom, Levi keeps telling you about a surprise he's ordered for you. You find it adorable how he's trying not to give too many hints, but at the same time wanting you to be really excited about it. And so the last thing you're expecting when you turn back around, is for Levi to still be beaming and giggling at you, but meanwhile a dangerous-looking tail whips behind him, all dark satin scales like some sort of creature of the deep. 

Your mouth drops open and you can barely make any sound. Before you've even had time to think, you bolt toward Levi's bathroom, quickly shutting the door and locking yourself inside. There's a small silence, before you hear Levi's voice sounding slightly wobbly as he calls your name and tentatively asks if you're joking around with him. It hits you a second later that this must be Levi's true form. At the same time, Levi's heart sinks as he realises he had been so comfortable that he completely forgot to warn you.

"Ohhhh, I- I'm sorry!" Levi wails from the other side of the door, and you can hear him fidgeting in discomfort, not quite knowing what to do with himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... ah, I should've thought about this, I'm such an idiot! Don't come out yet, I'll fix it-"

You manage to catch your breath in time to tell him it's okay, you just had a moment of panic and he definitely doesn't have to change back. But when you open the door, Levi is so nervous that his serpentine tail is hovering even more forebodingly than before, and he hides his face behind both hands, looking mortified.

"I'm sorry I'msorry I'msorry, I knew you would hate me when y-y-ou saw-"

"No, no, Levi, I promise it's okay, it's really okay, it's me who's sorry-" you say quickly, and Levi lets out a shaky breath of air as you carefully step over his piles of manga to give him the tightest hug.

You reassure him for as long as he needs, you wonder how you could ever have found him scary when he only ever looks at you like he adores you.

-

**Lucifer**

Lucifer arrives at your bedroom door to escort you to the ball. When you see him in the splendor of his demon form, a loud gasp escapes you before you can help it, and, in a moment of shock, you slam the door just as quickly as you opened it, inwardly cursing for completely humiliating yourself. There's a long moment of silence before Lucifer knocks again, gentler than before. You peek open the door, feeling ridiculous, but Lucifer is simply still standing there with his arms crossed, apparently trying not to look too amused.

"I hope I haven't put you off joining me," Lucifer says, his tone warm and dark, as if this were merely a personal joke between you rather than something that might cause offense.

He dips his head to one side as he offers you his elbow, you can't read whether he expects you to refuse or accept him. He looks mildly pleased when you do take his elbow though, and though he maintains an inscrutable expression for most of the walk to the ballroom, Lucifer lets out a rare laugh when he catches you shooting yet another glance at his true form.

"Alright, alright, I regret giving you such a shock. It wasn't my intention," Lucifer says, his tone sincere but his smile slightly smug as he stops you both before the entrance. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

His gaze follows yours as you stare at his wings somewhat in awe. You very nearly raise your fingertips toward them, but catch yourself just in time. Lucifer's expression softens, if only for a split-second, and you have the entirely strange and unfamiliar feeling that he wouldn't have stopped you.

"Let me have the first dance?" you joke, glad when you see another of Lucifer's smiles, contented and nearly entirely relaxed when he's with you.

"Ah. I always do, though," he murmurs back, enjoying your shared recollection of the dance at Diavolo's castle so many months ago. You both turn and sweep into the ballroom, Lucifer's hand resting over yours.

-

**Satan**

Satan knocks at your bedroom door and waits patiently for you in the hall, then remembers that he left a flower he meant to bring for you back in his room. He's slightly irked at himself, he's not normally so careless. But all of that fades when you open your door and he sees you, his heart feels oddly light. 

That is, until you give a stifled yelp of horror, and Satan finds himself flushing deeply, it only takes him an instant to realise what your shock is about.

"Don't make that sound! You're embarrassing me," he admonishes you, his tone harsher than he intends. He turns and leaves you at your door, then sits in his bedroom for a decent half-hour, filled with regret as he thinks over his behaviour and all the ways that could've gone differently. He sees the flower he meant to give you resting sadly on a pile of books, then he snatches up his phone and starts texting you, swallowing before too many emotions rise to the surface.

 **Satan:** ...I need to apologise. 

**Satan:** I know that must've been a shock, it's easy for me to forget how many things are still new to you here.

 **Satan:** I was angry at myself for not having the forethought to warn you about my appearance.

 **Satan:** ...the only person embarrassing me was myself.

When you don't reply Satan understands, he doesn't want to send too many texts if you need some space from him. At the same time, while he feels ashamed to explain what happened to his brothers, Satan decides to message Beel to go check if you're okay, just in case you're really upset and need someone to talk to.

He's just about to send the message when there's a knock at his door. Satan hangs his head when he opens it, he doesn't feel like he deserves to have you come to his room. But you just gently wrap your arms around him, letting him know you're sorry too and you'd still like to take him with you, if he still wants to keep you company. 

Satan's mouth crumples as he can't say much, he nods instead. You tell him the one condition is that he has to change back into his true form, because it means a lot to you that he would show you that. This time, you're going to be able to tell him that instead.

-

**Asmodeus**

When Asmodeus sweeps out of his bedroom in his true form, you immediately let out a blood-curdling shriek so loud that it echoes down the entire hallway. Asmo's face brightens with pure joy, his eyes sparkling as he clasps his hands to his chest, giggling and gushing with praise about how utterly cute and adorable you are. He says he's incredibly touched and that you've made his whole night with your reaction, it's not often that he can shock someone so completely with his radiance. 

Before you can go on to explain yourself further, he says he knows that falling in love can seem like the most frightening experience of all, to the point where it's truly terrifying! But not to worry in the slightest because he'll be right there to catch you if you ever need. 

By the time he's finished his delighted and emotional speech you've managed to recover from your initial surprise, and now you're just smiling back at him as Asmo kisses your hand. He tells you he cherishes every moment with you and that should you ever wish to, he's quite sure you could make him scream twice as loudly down this hallway after you return from the ball.

-

**Beelzebub**

You're gazing at some of the small, sentimental items around Beel's bed when you hear him come out of the bathroom behind you. You turn, about to ask him if some of these are from his childhood, when you startle so badly that you freeze in alarm.

At the same time, Beel realises that he didn't warn you he'd be in his demon form. He feels so awful that his smile wilts with sadness, he quickly walks over to you and softly covers your eyes with his palm.

"What are you doing?" you laugh shakily, wishing you hadn't gotten such a fright and possibly even upset him.

"Covering your eyes. So you don't have to see me yet," Beel says, and the pang in your heart grows even worse when you realise he's not upset, he's just trying to be gentle with you.

"I'm so sorry about that," you say quietly, you really do mean it.

"You don't have to say sorry," Beel says immediately, and you can tell he means it too.

Beel gently opens his fingers a little bit, and you can see him standing there, looking as kind and caring as he always is with you. You gently take his hand that was covering your eyes and thread your fingers through his, squeezing his palm to let him know you're okay. He smiles and squeezes your hand back, glad.

-

**Belphegor**

He's taking a nap when you gently push open his bedroom door, his head is flopped into his arms over his desk. You take a sharp inhale when you immediately notice his demon form, and Belphie blinks open his eyes, he was sleeping purposefully lightly so he'd be able to wake up for you when you came in. He gives you a soft, sleepy smile when he sees your shocked expression, then yawns and points to his horns, as if to say "...me?" 

You nod, slightly speechless, and Belphie just gives you another smile, more wryly this time. He looks like he's about to say something when he interrupts himself with another yawn, which seems to go on and on as he covers his mouth apologetically and gets to his feet. 

Your shock has completely worn off by the time he's done, and he just laughs a little, wiping his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. Then he asks if you feel like carrying him, at least until you both get to the staircase. Belphie wraps his arms around your shoulders, laughing softly and telling you that he's contented to get to be this close to you, even if he does happen to look like a demon sometimes.

**-**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; <3
> 
> so far my fluff/sickfic obey me writing is mostly on Wattpad in case anyone wants to find me there :'3 my username is ‘knightfelix’, I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
